Luces de cumpleaños
by Yojeveka
Summary: ¡Es 20 de Diciembre, y todos sabemos lo que eso significa! Cada año, Momo busca a Toushiro para hacer algo en su cumpleaños. ¡Este año, ella le entregará un regalo muy especial! Fic Traducido.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach, ni esta historia me pertenecen. La primera es propiedad de Tite Kubo, y la segunda pertenece a una amiga del fanfiction en inglés, **Snowy Peach Tsubasa, **quien me permitió traducir y poner esta historia aquí. Espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**Luces de cumpleaños**

* * *

Diciembre 20

Ese era un gran día. La Sociedad de Almas se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve, que tristemente se derretiría por completo antes del mediodía. Los habitantes del Seireitei, y algunos aldeanos de los distritos de Rukongai, habían preparado sus decoraciones navideñas. El muérdago era el adorno con mayor éxito, como siempre.

Diciembre 20

Cinco días antes de Navidad

Cuatro días antes de Nochebuena

Seis antes del Día de San Esteban (Pero a nadie en la Sociedad de Almas realmente le importaba eso)

Diciembre 20

Cumpleaños de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Cuando Toushiro se despertó, lo primero que notó fue un plato lleno de sandía, un bolso y una carta. Él ya tenía una idea acerca de quien había hecho todo eso, mientras comenzaba a abrir el sobre.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños_ _Hitsugaya-kun!_

_Desde hoy estás cumpliendo años ¡Y yo tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¿Ves ese bolso? Bien, entonces ve al extremo derecho del tejado (El que está en el edificio del frente) Y coloca una de las luces en el soporte. No te preocupes por el papeleo, conseguí que Matsumoto lo hiciera por hoy. _

_¡Diviértete!_

_Momo_

Toushiro no podía creer que Momo hubiese conseguido que Matsumoto realizara su trabajo. Pero conociéndola, no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Mientras lo pensaba, agarró un trozo de sandía. Estaba a punto de darle una mordida cuando notó que había algo más escrito en aquel mensaje.

_PD: Cepilla tus dientes antes de comer cualquier cosa._

* * *

Toushiro caminaba por la oficina, solo para encontrar a ¡Su teniente detrás del escritorio haciendo el trabajo!

"¿Estás haciendo el papeleo, Matsumoto?"

"Claro que sí. Deberías sonar más agradecido, capitán. Yo estoy haciendo esto por ti, así que date prisa y has lo que sea que Momo te haya pedido."

Toushiro observó una vez más a Matsumoto TRABAJANDO, antes de salir de ahí murmurando a lo largo del camino, "Si tan solo hiciera eso cada día."

Una vez afuera, él saltó hacia el techo cubierto de nieve, y ya ubicado en la esquina superior derecha, se dirigió al soporte mencionado por Momo, y encontró otro sobre. Cuando Toushiro colocó la luz solicitada, ésta empezó a brillar, lo cual no fue muy notorio ya que aún era temprano. Tomó la segunda carta y la leyó.

_¡Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema para encontrar el primer puesto, Hitsugaya-kun! El segundo está justo en el techo situado a la derecha de éste, y el que esta en el centro de los tres que hay por allá. Asegúrate de presionar el botón rojo del soporte, cuando hayas colocado la segunda luz. No lo estropees, o de lo contrario no funcionará._

_Momo_

Toushiro se burló de sus últimas palabras. ¡No era un niño prodigio por nada! Le tomó una hora encontrar todos los lugares que Momo le había indicado. Ella fue muy específica con el orden de las luces. En un instante, Toushiro tuvo que saltar hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre dos techos, por que las luces, de acuerdo con la carta, "¡Tienen que ser en un patrón de zigzag, Shiro-chan!" Hubo también algunas luces que ya estaban puestas, pero que eran de un pálido color rosa. Él imaginó que Momo estaba detrás de ésas.

Se sintió agradecido en cuanto leyó la siguiente y última nota:

_¡Todo listo! ¿¡Te divertiste?! Nos veremos en la colina con vista al Seireitei en la puesta de sol ¡Y no llegues tarde!_

_Momo_

* * *

"¿¡Por que Moja Camas me envió a todos los alrededores del Seireitei?!" Se quejó Toushiro mientras iba en camino hacia la colina. "Ella debe tener una buena razón para esto."

Cuando llegó a la cima, sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, cubriendo de un brillo dorado a Momo, quien estaba esperándolo. Ella lo vio y se puso de pie. Agitó su mano para saludarlo, y se le acercó. La luz solar daba con su espalda, por lo que parecía que irradiaba un aura mística. Se veía tan angelical.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora para saber por qué me enviaste a todos los techos del Seireitei?" Fue la primera cosa que dijo cuando se reunieron.

Momo sonrió. "¡Lo siento Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Pero ahora, feliz cumpleaños!"

Ella le entregó un paquete muy bien envuelto, el cual él aceptó con timidez, murmurando un gracias. Se encontró a sí mismo sosteniendo un hermoso Yukata mediano de color azul, con motas de nieve estampadas a través de los últimos centímetros del tejido. El Obi que tenía era de color blanco puro, adornado con la imagen de un dragón.

"Gracias, Hinamori."

"No hay de qué, Shiro-chan. Te verás muy tierno usándolo."

Ella le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, haciendo que él se enojara. Así que retiró su mano de ahí con un suave manotazo, ofendiéndola. "¡Ya no soy un niño, Hinamori! Y estoy seguro de no querer verme _tierno._"

"Oh… Pero Shiro-chan y tierno, van bien juntos así como…" Ella disminuyó el tono de voz, murmurando palabras incoherentes.

"¿Que fue eso?"

Momo levantó tímidamente la mirada hacia él, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. "Como sandías y duraznos."

"¿Sandías y duraznos? Si tu lo dices, Hinamori."

"Sí, yo lo digo. Ellos siempre van bien juntos. Y no solo porque ambos sean frutas."

"Nombra algo más sobre ellos."

"Yo te mostraré dos cosas y te diré una, pero tenemos que esperar hasta la noche."

Momo lo sentó en un lugar desde el cual sabía que no podrían verse los techos del Seireitei. Después de todo, ella no quería que Toushiro consiguiera descubrir tan pronto su sorpresa de cumpleaños. A medida que el sol iba desapareciendo en el horizonte, Toushiro vio los colores blanco y rosa brillar en el cielo, justo en el lugar donde se hallaban los tejados del Seireitei. Desde luego, descubrió al instante que se trataban de las luces que Momo le había enviado a instalar, pero cuando trató de levantarse, ella le dio un tirón hacia abajo, impidiéndolo.

"Aún no. No está lo suficientemente oscuro todavía."

Dos intentos fallidos más, y Toushiro por fin cedió a quedarse sentado, con una molesta curiosidad encima. Solo cuando el sol ya se había ido totalmente, ella lo hizo levantarse y caminar hacia la cima de la colina. Toushiro caminaba a su lado y tuvo acceso a la vista que se extendía delante de los dos.

Su agradable paseo por la mañana de azotea en azotea, había dado lugar a la construcción de una grande, blanca y brillante sandía dibujada sobre los tejados. Sin embargo, no solo era la imagen de una sandía. Ubicado junto a ella, se encontraba el dibujo de un brillante y rosado durazno. En ambos frutos habían tiernas caras sonrientes, y por encima de ellos, estaban escritas las palabras "Feliz" y "Cumpleaños" brillando en la alternancia de colores rosa y blanco.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado planear todo eso?" _Pensaba Toushiro.

"Gracias, Hinamori."

"Me alegra que te guste. Pensé en hacerlo todo yo misma, pero me gusta hacer las cosas contigo, Hitsugaya-kun. ¿Se ve bien, no?"

"Si."

"Te dije que ellos siempre iban bien juntos."

Momo se dejó caer en la hierba, dando algunas palmadas a un lado de ésta. Toushiro se sentó, lo cual la llevó a inclinarse ligeramente sobre él.

"¿No vas a mostrarme algún otro momento en el que las sandías y los duraznos vayan bien juntos?"

Momo sonrió y agarró un poco de la tela del haori blanco perteneciente al nuevo yukata de su acompañante, llevándola a la nariz de él.

"Huele esto."

Toushiro la observó escépticamente, pero no obstante inhaló, sorprendiéndose al sentir una agradable fragancia de sandía. Nunca pensó que su nuevo haori oliese a algo así. Momo dejó caer el tejido para poner la manga de su propio traje, en lugar de la otra tela. Ésta vez, el perfume de durazno que emanaba de la joven, había encantado los sentidos de él.

"Ahora huele ambos."

La fragancia crujiente de la sandía estaba fusionada con el dulce aroma del durazno. Era como si ellos estuviesen bailando un hermoso vals, unidos en una perfecta sincronización entre sí. Fue algo más que mágico.

Satisfecha con la expresión de Toushiro, Momo sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en él. "¿Ahora me crees?"

"Supongo que tú ganas. No, espera. Todavía tienes que decirme una cosa más."

"Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, en ese caso, yo creo que las sandías y duraznos realmente van muy bien juntos. No estoy muy segura acerca de ésta aún."

"Pensé que habías dicho que siempre iban bien juntos."

"¡Si van bien! ¡Se que lo están!... Creo que lo están."

"Entonces, dímelo como sea."

" Muy bien… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?"

"Si."

"¿Crees que estábamos destinados a conocernos? ¿Fuiste feliz al conocerme?"

"Yo, uh…Tu sabes, uh…" El aclaró su garganta. "Yo pensaba que eras muy molesta cuando nos conocimos." Entonces empezó a murmurar "Pero luego, umm, uh, te convertiste en alguien muy l-linda para mi… Eso creo."

Él guardó silencio mirando a la hierba bastante sonrojado. Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensara que él era el mejor para dejar salir sus emociones según el caso, Momo conocía a Toushiro mucho mejor que cualquiera. No le era muy fácil expresarse por completo. El chico decía la verdad desde el fondo de su corazón. Así que ella lo besó en la mejilla.

"Entonces, espero que podamos descubrir juntos la respuesta."

**Owari**


End file.
